All I Ask Of You
by Lady Roo
Summary: Castiel has never spoken of his past, of his life in heaven and for good reason. Guilt ridden for centuries Castiel has to face the one person who once ment so much to him. Cas x OC
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Well this little monster was started from a random thought I had while camping. Oddly enough it's bugged me enough to make me want to write it. So anyways, this is the prologue and yes, oh my only one mention of the Winchester? What's this!

Pre warning now, this story is half-slash and half- hetero and it will be stated later on as to how the hell that is possible.

Now onto the story. Rate and comment if you want.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

Who was she?

Breath. Her brain screamed the command as her lungs sucked in fresh air, hands pulling and nails digging in. She needed to breath, her chest heaving as it was compressed, her body slowly lifting from the hole. Her grave. She coughed, dirt falling from her dry mouth, hands clenching. The muscles in the females body tightening and then releasing, pinching under her skin. She was alive, she was breath, her body was a mass, not just a figment. She was a she.

Where was she?

She stood on weak legs, like a new-born foal standing for the first time. She was cold, this place was cold. The earth that covered her body was her only source of cover from the cool wind. It was such a new feeling to be cold. It was a shock to everything inside her. She took a step forward and nearly fell right over. Balance, what was balance? For some reason she knew what the word was, but not what it meant. She knew what a lot of words were, but the meanings were foreign. She took another step forward and then another and she was walking now, perfectly, you could barely see the previous feebleness she had in her steps previous. Now where was she, who was she and why was she here?

Where was she?

_North Dakota..._

She blinked, glancing around. "W-who...?" Her voice cracked, talking was an all new ability.

_Devils Lake..._

The female turned, looking at the forest around her before blinking. "L-lake? " Lake, she saw no lake? The female shook her head, moving forward before stopping abruptly. Memories flooded her mind and the female fell back onto the cold ground, palms pressed to her eyes. Two lives collided within her head; the force each stem of memories was pushing out would have knocked a normal person to unconsciousness. The female was not a normal person.

She had a job to do. A mission from god, a mission for redemption.

_Find the Winchesters, Jeremiel._

_Find them and ascend them._

_For we will ascend you as well._


	2. Hello there, lover dear

Chapter 1

He didn't know why they had gone so far as North Dakota. Cas had popped out of nowhere and told them to go to North Dakota for some reason, Dean had completely forgotten. Either way there was absolutely nothing in this little town. The only thing evil was the name; perhaps Cas had lost his touch? Dean stretched out his tired muscles, hand scratching the skin on the back of his neck, glancing at his brother whom had already passed out on the bed, clothing still on. He grumbled something absent minded about the big ape not doing anything the whole day before moving to his bed sitting on the edge, pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor. He was tired; for once he might even sleep soundly.

Pushing his fingers through his hair he sighed, falling back against his pillow, eyes closing at the sudden coolness of the pillows fabric. It was only moments later that the eldest Winchester fell into sleep. Body completely relaxed.

It was always at times like those that Dean woke in a cold sweat, leaping to a seated position gun clutched in his hand, eyes instantly scanning the dark room. The room itself was silent, completely silent. His skin crawled, free hand fumbling for the lamp, eyes narrowed, every shadow worrying him. He noted out the corner of his eyes that Sam was awake now and had to have felt the same way, his gun in his hand. Dean shifted, stepping out of his bed. It was at that exact moment the lights flickered then burnt out completely, the room falling completely dark and then filled with a searing white light.

Both brothers covered their eyes, turning from the white blast. It stayed for only moments before fading back into the black, darkness over taking the room. "Dean!" It was Sam, scrambling to get out of the bed to stand by his older brother. The darkness was consuming the room when the lights flashed on, Dean glancing back at Sam about to question what the hell just happened. He noticed Sam's expression first, following his brothers eyes to what had the youngest Winchester so shocked. Dean caught onto it right away after that.

A female stood in the center of the room, head tilted to one side with a face that could only be described as one that a curious puppy would make. The female was young, younger then Sam, blonde hair that fell under her shoulders and piercing grey eyes. It took him a moment to gain his senses back, but it was then that he realized what was now in the room.

"How the hell did you ev-"Dean was cut off hand on his throat lifting him into the air. The eldest brothers eyes grew wide for a moment, hands clasped on the females hand prying to get her to let go, to let him breath. "Talk talk talk, Dean. That's all you do. "The female laughed, releasing the eldest Winchester, glancing at Sam and growling slightly before smiling, eyes rolling. "I wouldn't go for the gun, it's not there little Winchester." Sam's brow furrowed, hand groping for his gun but not finding it there before glaring at the female, fists clenched.

"How did you find us?"

The female lifted her brow before sighing, grabbing the collar of the fallen Dean's shirt, pulling him up, the other hand pointing to his ribs. "Your incantations are useless to some one like me. "

"How? You're an angel aren't you?"

"Was. I was an angel." The angel female dropped Dean once more, the male groaning as he landed on the ground with a thud. " I am the fallen one Jeremiel."

"Jeremiel is the angel of mercy, the arch angel." Sam was worried now, wishing his gun was in his hand and that Dean was not being tossed around like a rag doll.

"So you know who I am? I see you live up to your reputation Samuel. " Jeremiel went to take another step forward , a bright light flashing as a long knife appeared in her curled hand, flipping the white blade in her hand. "I can see why they-" A feeling took over the angels mind, freezing, feeling a new being in the small hotel room.

Jeremiel turned, glancing at the sudden presence now in the room, eyes were narrowed, blade in hand ready to fight, before the small females eyes grew large in shock. "C-Castiel?" She was able to mutter out before she dropped the blade all together. What happened next was far more unexpected then anything any of the males had thought, the angel, whom just moments before was man handling the Winchesters, wrapped her arms tightly around the other angels slumped shoulders in a tight hug.

A hug? Dean blinked before he clambered to his feet, eyes narrowed and face twisted into a mixture of shock and annoyance. "Um, okay what just happened?" Dean looked over at Sam whom just shrugged, not quite sure what had happened either. The male angel and the strange female were the only two people in the room who were completely mellow at that point, the female now standing in front of Castiel, hands on his shoulders a smile on her lips. Castiel had an expression which could only be described as relaxed and content, something very uncharacteristic.

"Jeremiel?" Castiel muttered out before, the small female nodded, pulling him into another tight hug. The Winchesters blinked in near unison, wanting to know what the hell was going on. Sam of course had caught on to the whole 'they know each other vibe', Dean was still hooked up on the fact Cas hadn't done some smiting yet.

"What are you doing here?" It was Castiel again, blinking his face contorted now into worry. "You, you fell half a century ago." Castiel lifted a hand touching the female's cheek before straightening back up, taking a step away from her, eyes narrowed. "Why are you here Jeremiel?"

The female angel frowned for a moment before, rolling her eyes arms crossed. "It's good to know the war has hardened you, my love." Jeremiel smirked, knowing both of the human males behind her tensed up when she said the last two words. Humans were so odd in that way. "I was given the chance of redemption. " Jeremiel's face hardened, staring straight at Castiel whom held his grown. "I was given the chance to return to heaven." She paused for a moment before taking a step forward, hand moving to cup Castiel's cheek."To return to you, my love."


End file.
